Le noir et le blanc
by Miss.Dr4coo
Summary: Et si le piège n'était ni noir ,ni blanc ?


Hello!

Un OS écrit en trente petites minutes un dimanche matin pleins d'ennuis...

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

**Le noir et le blanc**

-Oui, maitre.

Severus se courba, touchant presque le sol, symbole de sa soumission totale pour son maitre. Son maitre, grand, puissant et fort. Il lui donnait tout le respect qui lui redevait, en parfait accord avec tout ses principes, acquiesçant à ses moindres paroles. Il se releva lentement, ne posant ses yeux indignes sur le visage du maitre. Et il s'en alla, sa cape noire virevoltant à chacun de ses pas.

- Miss Granger, je vous prie de bien vouloir rester , à la fin du cours. J'ai à m'entretenir avec vous.

Il l'a vit se tendre, sa douce peau changer de couleur, ses mains doucement trembler sous la pression de ses interrogations.

Ses petites lèvres frémissantes lui faisait envie, exacerbant ses sens au plus haut point, menant son sexe à s'emplir d'envie, une envie d'elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne pouvait la voir sans que, dans sa tête, mille et un fantasme ne fleurissent dans son esprit. Elle contre un mur, ses jambes encerclant sa taille, la peau de ses hanches claquant contre la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, la douceur de ses cuisses... Elle sur ce bureau, ou à l'instant même ses mains reposaient, sa croupe offerte à ses assauts,et encore la douce peau de ses cuisses..

Comment , lui, partisan le plus fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres en était arrivé à désirer à ce point une élève?

Il le savait. Malheureusement. Dans la salle be bain des préfet, un soir ou l'hiver imprégnait de froid les pierres de Poudlard, il l'avait vue ; se déshabiller, enlever le tissus épais qui caressait sa peau, découvrant celle-ci , jeune et fraiche, exposant son corps nu, au regard de l'homme qu'il était. Il avait vu son corps aux formes si féminines, ses hanches, ses seins, son sexe... Elle s'était lavée consciencieusement, se caressant ,ne se doutant de la présence infâme du grand méchant loup. Ne se doutant que le voyeur, se léchait les babines du fabuleux spectacle et que dans son cerveau primaire se bousculaient idées indécentes et envies.

Il avait quitté cette salle de bain, ce soir là, par peur de la souiller. De marquer sa peau si blanche et juvénile de son courroux malsain, par il ne savait quel miracle, elle fut sauvée par ce qui restait de son humanité et de sa conscience.

Mais maintenant, cela avait changé. Le seigneur lui avait donné une mission, un ordre, venant de lui cela sonnait même comme une bénédiction, il était tellement parfait. Et il ne pouvait l'effectuer tant que son corps ne serait pas repus du sien. Tant que sa moiteur ne l'aurait pas accueilli. Tant que...

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit à ses oreilles, coupant cours à ses pensées. Et puis... elle allait être à lui, dû t-il employer mille et un mensonges pour y parvenir.

Il l'a vit s'avancer doucement vers lui ,calant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

-Miss...

-Professeur?

-C'est difficile à dire, je... je vous aime...

Il trouvait la phrase parfaite, son jeu d'acteur parfait, l'hésitation qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase, tout, tout était parfait.

Tandis qu'elle virait lentement au cramoisi, lui, virait au rouge, au rouge désir.

- Professeur je ne sais quoi dire... je...si... si ce que vous dites est vrai alors je dois vous avouer, que l'attirance est réciproque, Je vous aime.

Il était fou de joie et d'excitation. Son sexe frottait contre ses robes, faisant fuir toute lucidité.

- Puisque notre amour est impossible, de part les convenances, consommons le de suite, brulons nous de sa passion et de ses délices. Miss Granger, Hermione, approchez vous et collez vous contre moi , c'est tout ce que je demande...

Jeune inconsciente, belle à en damner, elle posa ses livres au sol, s'approchant de son professeur, fit tomber devant lui une culotte en dentelle blanche. Il l'attira sur ses genoux ne pouvant plus résister à son corps, son érection battante et avide de sa chaleur. Il l'embrassa mordant ses lèvres des siennes, attrapa son visage afin de la bloquer et de lui imposer sa langue, qu'elle accepta en gémissant. Il rabattit sa jupe sur sa taille, dévoilant ses fesses à ses mains. Severus gémissait de sa proximité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vocal.

Il se leva d'un coup, la portant pour la poser sur son bureau. Il ôta ses robes exposant son imposant sexe raidit au regard de la jeune femme. Il se caressa doucement,puis arracha sa chemise et son soutien gorge. Mordant sa gorge en se frottant contre elle, bassin contre bassin.

Il sentait qu'elle avait peur. Pourqu... vierge, elle était vierge.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se fit plus doux. Au lieu de mordre son cou, il l'embrassa, laissant à quelques endroits passer sa langue, Il revint vers ses lèvres comme un amoureux, réclamant sa langue doucement. Ses mains caressèrent ses seins, puis son sexe, elle vibrait gémissait, se tordait,il était le plus heureux de hommes. Il allait être le premier. Elle s'offrait à lui.

Il n'en put plus, la pression dans son sexe était trop forte. Il l'a caressa quelques temps de sa virilité puis entra en elle, sa virginité cédant sur son passage.

Il entrait et ré entrait en elle, la jouissance montant lentement en lui, elle gémissait dans son oreille, lui, criait son plaisir d'être en elle ,de ne faire qu'un avec elle. La jouissance vint, accompagnée de son lot d'allégresse, il éjacula dans un grognement guttural tandis qu'elle se reposait de son orgasme.

Dés que ses neurones furent reconnectées , il se dégouta. Il avait été si doux avec elle. La mission du seigneur lui revint en tête et ses mains se digèrent vers le cou de la jeune fille qu'il serra d'une force jamais connue. Il était encore en elle sur ce bureau ,témoin de leur passion. Elle suffoquait devenait rouge...elle mourrait lentement...

Quand soudain il fut projeter violemment contre un mur, il tenta de se relever rapidement, mais il faisait face à 5 membres de l'ordre, il regarda la jeune femme qui se relevait tranquillement un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres remettant ses habits en place. La rage le submergea lorsque le jeune Weasley vint l'enserrer de ses bras pour l'embrasser et la réconforter, si elle en eut besoin...

-Bouh Bouh démasqué le Servillus, dit lupin la baguette pointée contre la tempe du dit démasqué.

Il croupissait dans sa cellule noire, ne rêvant que d'elle, ne pensant qu'à elle, elle l'avait ensorcelé.

**FIN**

Voilà un petit OS sacrément hors du commun :D

Qu'en pensez vous?

Dites moi tout! ( Ps: J'adore les critiques! )


End file.
